


Sweet Dreams~♡

by ChocolateLuv



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Games, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLuv/pseuds/ChocolateLuv
Summary: Knock knock, Rei comes to visit Kaoru's dorm at night, and what do they expect? It's time for them to play games~!
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Sweet Dreams~♡

Fog floated up to the ceiling as the hot water hit the shower room. Kaoru heaved out a satisfied grin, taking the longest and most comfortable bath he ever had. The boy properly scrubbed himself cleanly from head-to-toe, remembering to do his three-hour hair routine as always. 

When the door to the shower room finally opened, steam escaped from the inside, out to the dorm. A breeze of cold air brushed through his refreshed body while Kaoru hummed a soft tune, drying him completely before stepping out of the bathroom.

He had a towel wrapped over his shoulders with the most content expression. "Ah, Hakaze-senpai, you've finally finished bathing?" Yuuta looked at him a little drowsily, lying down in bed.

"Yeah~," Kaoru said to him before glancing over at Nagisa who was reading a book like always. Still haven't noticed his presence yet, Kaoru sighed out a smile and let Nagisa be. 

Kaoru's mood was very bubbly and good right now; it's like that every time when he takes a bath at night. Truly, showering after a long, tiring day is the best thing to do ever for Kaoru. He felt like all his stress and troubles seemed to have disappeared at the moment. His body felt light and cozy, and Kaoru couldn't be more pleased about it. An amazing feeling, indeed.

Suddenly, a knock came from the dorm door. Kaoru and Yuuta both turned. Who would come over to their room this late in the night? They asked themselves, but deep down, Kaoru knew exactly who it was outside... 

A knock-knock again, but this time it was more audible.

Kaoru groaned, turning to the entrance, offering to open it. His hands twisted the doorknob and unbolted the lock, slowly sliding the door to reveal a crack.

There, in front of their room stood the well-known Demon King of ES, or he's known as a crippled grandpa to the blonde.

Rei only made a dumb smile, waving in the doorway, "Kukuku, Kaoru-kun~."

The blonde felt like his relaxed mind that he just built up was torn apart that instant. Kaoru immediately slapped his hand on the wood, trying to slam the door on Rei. However, the vampire was far too quicker and stronger; his hand held onto the door, coming into the place anyway. 

"Uwah~, Kaoru-kun~!" Rei whined, jumping at him. He plunged forward and attached himself into Kaoru's waist and legs.

Kaoru tried to shove Rei off of him, "Let go~!" However, Rei was, even more, clingier than a bug, hugging him tighter than ever.

"I am so lonely~!" Rei cried, making puppy eyes at Kaoru. He's just acting pitiful and innocent on the outside again, and Kaoru knew he wasn't going to fall for it.

Not until a tear started to form around the corner of Rei's eyes.

"What are you doing here so late, anyway~?" Kaoru calmed down. He took a deep breath and stopped resisting which Rei finally let go of him.

Rei poked his finger together and stood there like a helpless child, "Wagahai just wants to spend some time with you…" He couldn't help the fact that his sleeping hours are different from everyone else's. His roommates always sleep early which leaves him lonely, wandering around at midnight.

Kaoru sighed, "Really really Rei-kun, you're just like a big baby sometimes~."

Rei flopped himself on Kaoru, hugging him for attention. The vampire snuggled his head in Kaoru's chest, "Accompany me, Kaoru~ kun~." 

The younger boy stared at Rei who was lined onto his body as Kaoru couldn't help but give some light head pats to him. "Jeez~, but only for a little bit, okay~?" Kaoru gently caressed Rei's black hair, comforting the vampire. 

Rei immediately looked up with glistening eyes; his red irises, somehow, bounced off a ray of light. The boy nodded up and down, his cheeks crinkled up into a happy smile.

"But you must be quiet, Ran-kun and Yuuta-kun are going to sleep," Kaoru informed. It's already twelve in the night, after all. Most people should be going to bed right now.

"I'll be very obedient, Kaoru-kun!" Rei twinkled as his tiny fangs poked out. Kaoru, in a way, felt like he was seeing a gold aura around small pink flowers fluttering around Rei. 

And just like that, Rei danced into Kaoru's dorm and made himself at home. Rei sat comfortably on the couch, making sure that he was sitting there like a good boy. He had promised his partner that he would behave, and Rei was going to keep that up.

"Kaoru-kun, shall we play a game?" Rei thought. He was fairly bored, so Rei wanted to try to play something excitedly. Before, he would just read all the time throughout the whole night. All alone.

"Mm, sure…," Kaoru agreed. He walked over to the drawer to find something that both of them could play with. Kaoru's hand stopped when he reached a deck of cards. "How about we play 'Daihinmin or Daifugo,' Rei-kun?"

"'Daihinmin or Daifugo'? What's that?" Rei leaned forward and poked his head out towards Kaoru. The black-haired male was, indeed, quite curious as he had never heard of such a thing before.

"It's a card game, you know, where you try to become rich and bankrupt your opponents?" Kaoru explained. He had the deck upon his hands, "Want to try?"

Rei let out a smile at Kaoru before agreeing.

And that's how they started their game of 'Daihinmin or Daifugo'…

Kaoru threw down his least sheet of card down, "Ahaha, I won again~."

"Mm~, no fair, Kaoru-kun~!" Rei was annoyed. This game was harder than he thought. He lost utterly to his partner; Rei truly underestimated the blonde. He pouted for being the one getting bankrupt in the end. This was no fun to Rei.

"Haha, you've still got lots more to learn in this," Kaoru laughed. He was truly amused; Kaoru actually beat Rei in something even though it was from a small game. The blonde had already won two times. Seeing Rei not always being Mister Know-it-all was a sight to see. It was a new side of Rei that Kaoru got to recognize, a more clueless and honest vampire he's acting right now. It's fairly quite cute though...

"Let's play again~!" Rei suggested. He was not going to be satisfied until he won at least once. Kaoru simply chuckled. It was nice just spending time with Rei like this, not thinking about anything, and just simply having fun together. Ever since they worked as a duo in their agency, Kaoru had come to notice that hanging out with Rei became his most favorite thing to do now...

They shuffled the cards up again and restarted a new match for the third time. While playing, Rei's eyes would consciously dart over to Kaoru, often finding himself staring at the blonde. 

Kaoru looked up at Rei only to detect the vampire grinning affectionately at him. Strange is what the boy had thought. "What~? If you don't hurry up and play, I'll kick you out," Kaoru scowled before yawning in response. The drowsiness was slowly hitting in...

To this, Rei just replied back with a smirk. His eyes fixated at Kaoru with fondness. Rei cupped Kaoru's cheek, brushing a thumb through his skin, "Oho, and what if I don't~?" 

Kaoru's face swiftly changed into the most vivid color of red, "D-don't joke around~!" His cheeks were heating up so rapidly due to just Rei grazing his hand over it. Kaoru leaned back on the couch, reminding Rei on their game, "Now quickly and make your turn."

Rei huffed, acting like a child and nudged his cheeks over Kaoru's, "Hmph, Kaoru-kun doesn't know how to pity this old man at all..." Rei just wanted to be spoiled lots and lots.

Kaoru thumped Rei's head with the cards on his hand. "You're so troublesome sometimes~," He pointed out, even though Kaoru doesn't mind any of Rei's cries and fusses. Never. 

He then flicked Rei's forehead and chuckled, "Alright, let's finish the game, shall we~?" 

Rei was enjoying the time snuggling on Kaoru until he started receiving offensive treatments from the blonde, all of a sudden. The vampire whined while agreeing. He hauled out a thrilled sigh and gave in.

Their game went on. The clock ticked silently in the room. Everything was engulfed with nothing but quietness. One could expect how peaceful the atmosphere becomes when the moon rises. Soon, the clock finally moved past one. Everyone should be deep in slumber by now. Kaoru, too, was gradually more and more drowsy as the seconds ticked by each minute.

"Rei-kun…," Kaoru murmured to himself. His eyes were half-lidded with the sleepiness gradually overtaking him. The boy's head bounced up and down; he tried his absolute best not to doze off.

Rei looked at the three remaining cards in his hands. He chuckled with amusement, "Kukuku, I have a good card." He slapped the joker onto the table, feeling prideful. His hope of winning finally against Kaoru was very strong, and Rei was excited and proud.

"It's your turn now, Kaoru-kun."

Silence.

Rei blinked a few times before glancing to his side, "Kaoru-kun?"

Still nothing again.

Rei turned. 

Instead, the only thing Rei saw was a boy long fast asleep on the couch right next to him. Kaoru unconsciously dropped the cards on his hands to the floor. The blonde boy zizzed away into his nighttime dream.

His head carelessly dropped onto Rei's shoulder. The black-haired abruptly felt a sudden weight sloped onto his body. From the looks of it, Kaoru seemed to be in a deep slumber, sleeping soundly on the vampire. Rei's eyes focused down on his pretty face. He then took all the time in the world to admire the blonde's gorgeous features. He had lovely black eyelashes and the rosiest lips and cheeks.

Rei poked Kaoru's face a few times, only to realize how vulnerable and fragile Kaoru was when he's fast asleep. Not a single reaction came out of Kaoru. His face is so peaceful and innocent when he sleeps. 

Only the sounds of Kaoru's lighting breathing filled the room, and Rei's heart flitted like it was going to melt away. His hand slides over to caress Kaoru's silky, gold hair. Moving in towards the boy, Rei carefully hugged his partner in a vigilant way, letting the younger one lean on him all he wanted.

Truthfully, Kaoru is the one that always brings Rei the greatest joy and warmth in this life.

The old man solely beamed.

"Oyasumi, Kaoru~," the name came vibrating off of his tongue tender and soft.

Rei's lips pecked Kaoru a goodnight kiss before tucking both of them into bed together, gently.

Sweet dreams to you, Kaoru-kun~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~!!! I got this inspiration from Succession Match~ ReiKao is so cute! I love them with all my heart~! (≧▽≦)❤️


End file.
